everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Manu Pukepuke
Manu Pukepuke is the son of Pou from the Maori fairy tale The Great Bird of the Hills. Info Name: Manu Pukepuke Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Great Bird of the Hills Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Septimio Pavón Secret Heart's Desire: To make sure the Great Bird isn't eaten. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at rowing canoes. Storybook Romance Status: I'd rather date someone from my home village than someone from this school. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to forget things that I'm supposed to do. Plus some students make fun of my last name... Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It's good to bond with animals. Least Favorite Subject: Geografairy. I don't like to get lost. Best Friend Forever After: Henry Mulgoa and Anthime Zinzolantin are my best buds. Character Appearance Manu is of average height, with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue shirt, turquoise shorts, and turquoise sandals. Personality Manu is relatively shy and doesn't like to talk that much. He loves the sound of the ocean and is good at rowing. He is destined to be responsible for the Great Bird of the Hills' death, something that he really resents and wants to avoid. Biography Kia ora! I'm Manu Pukepuke. My father Pou was a journeyer. He once rowed by canoe to an island where the king kept the Great Bird of the Hills. After staying with the king, the king allowed Pou to fly home on the Great Bird of the Hills. He was to keep it safe from a goblin. However, Pou failed to keep the bird safe, and when Pou arrived home, the goblin caught the bird and ate him. When the king heard of it, he called a sea monster and had a warrior ride it. The warrior slew the goblin and was rewarded. I'm living in peace with my father and mother in a coastal village in southwestern South Island. I have an older sister named Waimarie and an older brother named Tama. We dwell here and raise moa. A new Great Bird of the Hills was eventually chosen. The birds are selected among a flock of white Haast's eagles that live in the mountains. Unlike their wild kin (who are known to eat people), these ones are actually quite tame. I go to Ever After High, where I was given the role of the next Pou. I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to endanger an innocent bird and get it killed. I would rather be a wise man and show gratitude towards the king. After all, the king is pretty angry with my father and won't invite him back. I am a lover of nature and birds. I am friends with the birds that dwell in the woodlands of New Zealand. I want to care for all of them. That's why I'm a Rebel - I won't let any birds die! What else do I like to do? I'm good at drawing, swimming, diving, playing video games, and of course, reading about birds. I know lots of interesting facts about birds. Sometimes I take in so many facts that I lose track of them. I have a tendency to forget things... Trivia *Manu's name means "bird" in Maori. *Manu's surname means "hill" in Maori. (It is frequently mispronounced by other students.) *Manu has a pet upland moa named Putiputi. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:Maori Category:NibiruMul's OCs II